Sweeter than Chocolate
by mikami234
Summary: It's that time of the year where people are honest with their feelings and show their love in their chocolates and gifts. Setsuna feels crestfallen when she doesn't recieve any chocolate from Konoka. What does this mean? read to find out. ONE SHOT


Valentine Surprise

Setsuna glanced nervously across the aisle at the back of Konoka's head. Konoka, oblivious to the calculating eyes watching her, continued chatting with her orange-haired friend. Setsuna sighed when what she was searching for could not be found. She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. She didn't feel like joining into any of the many conversations today.

Ever the alert one, Setsuna caught snippets of different conversations. Everyone was especially giggly and jumpy. Setsuna felt a small smile find its way to her lips when her eyes landed on the enormous pile of chocolates on her teacher's desk. A small giggle escaped her when she saw Ayaka present a slightly dripping chocolate bust of Negi himself.

At the sight of the chocolates, Setsuna quickly sobered. Was she just being naïve and banking on a nonexistent hope? Setsuna had seen her bubbly friend handing out homemade chocolates before class but she had never received one. When Konoka handed one to Madoka, a fellow classmate who shared the same table, she had passed Setsuna without a second glance. Madoka, also noticing this, raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to her neighbor.

"Did you do something to make Konoka angry, Setsuna-san?" she whispered, knowing that they would not be overheard.

Without turning to look at Madoka, Setsuna just shook her head, slightly put out.

Angry? What in the world could Setsuna have done to make the girl who always seem to be as bright and cheerful as the sun angry?

Now that she thought about it, maybe she did do something to upset her friend. Setsuna searched desperately in her mind for a possible reason for Konoka to be mad at her. Could it have been the time where Setsuna had called Konoka her respectful title reflexively when Konoka haad given her an unexpected hug? Or maybe it was because she had broken out of the hug? Or maybe she was looking too deeply into this? And yet...maybe not.

Setsuna glanced at Konoka thru the corner of her eyes. Setsuna's heart jumped.

Was it just her imagination or had Konoka been staring at her?

Setsuna blinked and saw that Konoka was, just as before, chatting happily with Asuna.

_I thnk I'm getting too worked up over choclate! Konoka made it so she can choose who she wants to give it to. I mean, why should she give it to me? She's not obligated. After all, to Konoka, I'm just... I'm just..._

_A classmate? A bodyguard? A half-demon? A friend?_

Preoccupied with the many thoughts that collided with her anxiety and bemusement, the raven-haired girl did not notice the din of the classroom had disappeared along with her classmates.

Setsuna quickly stood and shouldered her sword. Hearing shuffling behind her, Setsuna quickly spun around, momentarily thrown off guard- she was sure she had been alone!

Konoka stood a couple feet behind Setsuna, her hands held behind her back. Her chocolate-colored eyes seemed to shine as small smile played on her lips.

Setsuna blinked to confirm that this was not an illusion. She had been unaware of the breath she had been holding and slowly exhaled. Setsuna's heart pounded rapidly as Konoka's light footsteps approached her. For unknown reasons, Setsuna didn't dare break the fathomless gaze they shared-lest cause the seemingly unreal moment to shatter.

Konoka smiled brightly, unaware of the arrow she had shot in her friend's heart. A warm breeze flowed thru the window and caressed the two as they stood there, framed by the rays of light that penetrated the glass panes.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sechan." Konoka said quietly. Her gaze seemed to see into Setsuna's very soul behind her amber eyes.

Setsuna swallowed nervously and tried to ignore her racing heart.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day Konoka..."

In a blur of brown hair, Setsuna unexpectedly found herself wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Did you think I'd forgotten about my dearest friend?" Konoka asked, her voice muffled by Setsuna's hair.

At the last word, Setsuna felt a sharp pang resound within her. She slowly put her arms around Konoka and returned the embrace, putting all of her hidden feelings into it.

'_Friend'...It's better this way..._

"Of course not Konochan. You're very precious to me too."

Konoka suddenly slapped her hands over her cheeks. Alarmed, Setsuna put her hand on Konoka's forehead.

"You feel really warm Konoka. You shouldn't have stayed up so late making chocolates."

Konoka turned and hid the smile and the light blush on her face.

"So... I guess that means you don't want yours?"

"N-No! Of course I want it!" Setsuna said quickly and held out her hand.

Momentarily taken back, Konoka stared at Setsuna's out stretched hand, then she began to giggle.

"So you _did _think I wasn't going to give you any choclate!"

"N-No! I...You..."

Konoka laughed and ran out of the room, leaving poor embarrassed Setsuna to follow her. Konoka grinned widely as she pictured the giant chocolate heart waiting for her and Setsuna on the kitchen table. All in all, it was an unforgettable Valentine's Day (especially with Negi and his chocolate bust).


End file.
